


Bubibu

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Business Deal, M/M, Set in a universe with limited homophobia, Weddings, initial hatred on wonwoo's side, much fluff, relationship build up, span of five years, use of social media, wonwoo enlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: Esteemed Wen Bohai, president of China National Petroleum, has announced his merge with Korean company, South Gyeongsang Petroleum Company. The business deal is revealed to be a marriage between their oldest sons: Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo.Wonwoo doesn't like this at all, but a meeting with his to-be husband on the day of their wedding changes it all.





	Bubibu

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write a happier to fic to make up for my last one  
> sorry about being so inactive, i just have been testing so much... but AP testing is done!! still have a month of school to go, but i've been writing on my phone because for some reason i actually write (compared to my laptop)  
> fun fact: this was inspired by Apink's song  
> fun fact 2: i could not spell business right to save my life... i spelled it buisness  
> my eros readers... i'm sorry, but i've been sooo unmotivated for that fic, so its definitely on a hiatus until june  
> this was just a fluffy fic that uses the social media templates because i love those fics a lot (also don't tell me this fic is vague because i know that)  
> also i am not very familiar with the culture of korea or china (american borne and raised :( ) so i researched a lot, so if you see any inaccuracies, don't be afraid to comment!  
> leave kudos and comments !!

“Are you fucking serious?” A book flies into the wall, pages fluttering on its way down. A fist slams down onto the cherry wood desk, ratting the objects on top of it; the glass cup shaking precariously close to the edge.

A mother, across the room with sympathy in her eyes, clutched her husband’s hand, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She had known this was coming; her son was always cool and collected, until something went wrong. Typical behavior for a successful businessman’s son.

“Darling,” she whispered hoarsely, eyes glazed over with desperation. “We need you to this for the company. The expansion into China will strengthen the company's holds. Think of Bohyuk, we need more money.”

The son angrily slammed his fist on the desk again; the glass top piling over onto the plush carpet. “Don't guilt trip me,” he snarled, eyes blazing with fury. “I know Bohyuk is dying, but out of all the people, I have to marry the playboy of China?”

His father sighed and rubbed his temples. “His parents work for China National Petroleum Corporation. His father has just been elected into the vacant presidency spot. Do you know how much we could expand with their partnership?”

Wonwoo's jaw clenched. Their district petroleum company was plenty successful. They fueled all of South Gyeongsang and parts of the surrounding administrative divisions, but merging with China's biggest oil company meant big bucks and hopefully the answer for Bohyuk’s suffering.

But the infamous Wen Junhui as his husband? That was laughable.

He was the business heir that had lots of fun- spotted with a different person tucked under his arm every week, a frequent customer to well-known clubs, Instagram full of pictures from weekly vacations-- everything a respectable heir to a business was not supposed to do. It was like Junhui didn't take his position seriously, acting like an immature high school student who took the popularity contest too seriously.

He was everything Wonwoo was not.

“Father,” the son finally breathed through clenched teeth, calm enough not to be seething. “Are you sure there's no one else? Why am I even marrying that slut?”

“Wonwoo,” his father scolded harshly. “Junhui is an acceptable businessman. He traveled overseas and earned a master's degree in business from Harvard.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Just because you studied well didn't mean you couldn't whore your way around.

“His parents want to expand into South Korea and saw our company as a prospective partner. And to ensure that our company would stay loyal is a marriage between our first borne. The deal was if our merge was successful after five years and your marriage was still unsuccessful, a divorce would be allowed,” his father explained. The prospective business deal was a major breakthrough that would bring so much prosperity to their smaller company, so he was a bit uneasy about his son’s reluctance.

Wonwoo grumbled. Five years wasn't that long in retrospect, but the tabloids and netizens told a different story.

The two of them were just so different.

“We consulted a fortune teller,” his mother softly interjected. “She senses a good future.” Wonwoo scoffed at that outrageous statement.

“Look,” his father added. “Next year, you can enlist for your military service. So, it’s basically a three-year marriage.”

He took a deep breath. “Whatever,” he huffed as if he was a child. Active duty was going to be a bitch, but forced into a loveless marriage with his opposite would be just as bad. It was killing two birds with one stone.

It was going to be so fun.

 

**Arranged Marriages… the New Business Deal?**

Just last night, prestigious president of China’s biggest petroleum company, Wen Bohai, has announced his decision to expand into Korea with a merge with Korea’s own company: South Gyeongsang Petroleum Company. While Jeon Jaekwang, the founder and CEO of the company, has only confirmed this statement, he revealed the interesting deal made for this partnership. The distrust between the two countries is ever so prevalent, meaning a contract was needed to ensure loyalty on both sides. And to much surprise to many, the deal was an arranged marriage between their first borne. Jeon stated the marriage must sustain five years of a successful partnership before the couple could split, if needed.

The lucky couple? Many know the Wen heir, frequenting tabloids and netizens’ fan pages, Wen Junhui has been named one of China’s biggest playboys ever since he became an adult and credited with model-like features. Prompting Wen to be seen on many celebrities’ social media, film advertisements, and even take up an amateur acting career, starring in an original web series. To many Chinese fans, the sudden marriage seemed out of the usual for the party-hard bachelor, but close friends have been noted to describe Wen as a man dedicated to his work and has even studied at the American school of Harvard.

The Korean in this couple is the rising bachelor Jeon Wonwoo. Not much is known about the social life of this young businessman, but from what is seen, Jeon is a stark difference from Wen. Despite both being exceptionally qualified for a career in managing a large company and leading a modeling life, the two lead very different lives. Jeon, only seen at galas, seems to be more reserved, being voted as Asia’s most serious model, usually praised for his “bitch-face”. There have never been documented reports of the two coming into contact with each other, other than social events where the two seem to gravitate to the other ends of the room.

This partnership is already off to an interesting start. Grab your tuxes and dresses because the wedding is scheduled for next month. Subscribe to All Korea for more stories like this.

 _Comments_ :

\--- an arranged marriage? seems very odd...old fashioned and not likely to succeed

\--- excited for this hot couple, but like why? i know there's only sons in the family but why marriage?

\--- who cares about logic? jun’s getting some hot dick now!

\--- jun and wonwoo? what an unlikely couple, but they are cute

_ click to view 394+ comments  _

**An Analysis of the Wen/Jeon Marriage Deal:**

_This is just for fun, so please don't start yelling at me_

Posted 1 day ago by wonwoomodel

So, as many of you know, well, the ones up to date on modern issues, Wen Bohai, president of China's biggest petroleum company, has announced his partnership with a Korean company. The interesting part is that the contract is basically a marriage contract between the two first borne: Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo.

To many, this contract seems restrictive and out of the ordinary, but I think it is a great idea, and I'm not a yaoi loving weeb.

Historically, these two counties have had a distrust that threatens a lot of relations, varying from business to entertainment, involving the kpop industry. So, it makes sense for the need of a strong contract to ensure prosperity and loyalty on both sides, especially since the homophobic culture is far in the past. Getting the heirs involved with a commitment will be a solid foundation to make the merge work out correctly. The young twenty-four years olds most likely have not met before and probably not interested in a long commitment to a man they've never met.

While there is a chance of a romantic relationship developing between the two heirs, it is unclear. This business deal ensures both sides are doing as much as they can to make the merge work out.

But again, this is my opinion. I just have seen a lot of unnecessary hate on the couple and their family, and I think, in business terms, it is a great idea.

 

6,302 notes

* * *

 

“This is so exciting!”

Wonwoo groaned as tan fingers were moving around his neck, tightening the bow tie around his neck. “Easy for you to say,” he grumbled.

His friend looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “C’mon, weddings are always fun,” he exclaimed, pulling the ends of the bow tie and spreading out the edges.

“Not when it's with a guy you don't even like,” Wonwoo complained more, stepping off the stool and collapsing on the couch. Natural light filtered into the room, illuminating the antique furniture in a warm glow. He was grateful that the church had granted both grooms private space. He wanted as much time without Junhui as possible.

“Cheer up,” his friend smiled, flopping down into the space next to him. “Your parents went through an arranged marriage and look at them now.”

“Yeah, through a matchmaker, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said dryly. “I'm being thrown into this marriage with a guy I probably will hate.”

Mingyu clucked his tongue like his mother and shook his head. “You poor, pessimistic soul. You listen to way too many gossip sites. I'm sure Junhui's an angel.”

“Yeah and I'm a princess.”

Mingyu ignored his best friend, a bit frustrated about his friend's pessimistic attitude, and headed over to the fruit platter delivered by Wonwoo's mother. “Its five years. I'm sure it won't be hell.”

“Whatever,” Wonwoo said sourly. His mood was not pleasant. It was only downhill from here. “I just can't wait until this wedding is over. I haven't even met the damn guy.”

A soft knock sounded at the door.

Wonwoo was sure the Gods hated him because the person on the other side of the ornate white door was most definitely Junhui. He could feel it in his bones.

Mingyu tentatively turned the golden door knob revealing the devil himself, dressed in pure white that made him more angelic than he actually was.

The man stood in front of Mingyu with an innocent smile on his lips, bangs styled to part in the middle of his head, long ends coming up meet each other in a sort of heart shape. This man was nothing like the tabloids had painting Junhui out to be; the crazy, party guy. This man was your childhood friend that you fostered a crush on forever until you finally confessed under the apple tree in your backyard.

Wonwoo felt a kick straight to the gut and he started choking on air. Like straight up choking, bending over at the waist, heaving with tears in his eyes.

“Oh my God,” Junhui exclaimed, pushing Mingyu aside and heading to Wonwoo's side. “Are you okay?” Soft hands curled themselves around Wonwoo's face as they brushed the tears out of his eyes. Wonwoo heaved one last time before clearing his throat, face red.

“I'm fine,” he managed to hoarsely mumbled. He collapsed back onto the couch. Junhui sat next to him, concern filled his face. Mingyu, the good friend he was, was by his side in an instant with a glass of water. Wonwoo gratefully took it, swallowing half its contents in one swift gulp. He flashed a weak smile at Junhui.

“I just wanted to say hi before we're married off,” Junhui explained with a cute grin. “You know, save the awkwardness before we're legally married.”

Wonwoo blinked. Honestly, Wonwoo hadn't cared about getting to know the Chinese heir; the tabloids and gossip pages giving him enough information. But the man in front of him was nothing he expected.

Junhui cleared his throat. “So I'm Wen Junhui,” he introduced. “I love spicy food, I can dance, and I can also play the piano.”

Wonwoo perked up. “You like spicy food?” Junhui enthusiastically nodded. Wonwoo threw a glance at his best friend and turned back to his soon-to-be husband, not knowing what to say. “Um, I like spicy food, too, I guess,” Wonwoo just felt awkward as hell. “I can’t dance that well or play the piano, but I can play the guitar.”

Mingyu tried not to laugh at how prepubescent his best friend was acting and quickly snagged a plate full of fruit before he left the room, letting his friend struggled alone.

Junhui watched the door shut before turning back to Wonwoo. Wonwoo opened his mouth in attempt to start a half-assed conversation before soft lips were upon his.

His eyes widened in shock as Junhui's were squeezed shut with his tan fingers holding the pale jawbone. Wonwoo felt weak in the knees and sighed shakily. Forcing himself to relax, Wonwoo slowly closed his eyes, falling into the comfort of the kiss.

Junhui was the first to tear his lips away, a nervous smile painted onto his lips. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, licking his lips. Wonwoo couldn't stop staring at Junhui's lips. “My parents said we had to actually try to be a couple, and I didn't want our first kiss to be at the ceremony.”

Junhui looked awfully cute with a slight red tint to his lips, and Wonwoo couldn't stop the quick pitter patters in his chest.

 _Why can't I hate him?_ Wonwoo only blinked and smiled weakly, trying to pretend the kiss didn't affect him as much as it really did. But the rapid beating of his heart and tint on his nose gave it away.

Junhui flashed him another big smile before standing up. Wonwoo tried not to notice the black slacks that made Junhui's ass look great.

“I should be going,” he said. “My friend is probably waiting for me.”

Wonwoo could choke out a “Okay.” Junhui smile seemed to grow impossibly wider and he tangled his tan fingers into Wonwoo's pale ones and squeezed. “We'll make a great husband duo,” he said. “See you on the aisle.”

Wonwoo's mouth grew dry as he dumbly nodded and he watched Junhui leave the room, definitely not ogling those slacks. A sharp drop of ceramic on carpet and a curse announced Mingyu's arrival and Wonwoo's shy smile slipped off his face.

“So,” Mingyu smirked, heading over to the couch Wonwoo's butt was glued to. “What did you talk about?” Wonwoo shoved the nosy man away, pink cheeks giving it away.

“Aww, you're blushing,” Mingyu cooed, pinching the pink cheeks as Wonwoo swatted the aggressive fingers away. “Did you have a sudden change of heart? Junhui is pretty hot, I have to admit.”

Wonwoo groaned and shoved his friend away again, the blush tinting darker and eyes squeezing together.

The ornate door knob rattled as it turned open. Wonwoo's father walked in, tuxedo just as fancy as his son’s. He stared at his son for a bit and cleared his throat.

“Son,” he awkwardly started. Mingyu took that as another signal to leave and grabbed another plate of fruit. The two Jeons watched the tanned man waddle his way out.

“I want to thank you for going through this,” his father breathed out.

Wonwoo's face hardened. “Yeah whatever,” he mumbled. “I'm just taking up your advice. I've already scheduled a physical exam at the draft board in two weeks.”

His father just tightly smiled and awkwardly patted Wonwoo's back. “We should get going, the ceremony is starting five minutes.”

Wonwoo's stomach did a flip. Just less than ten minutes and he would be married to Junhui. The only person whose kiss stole his breath away and Wonwoo had a major problem with that.

His plan of avoiding and maintaining the loveless marriage was slowly dissolving.

Sucking in a deep breath, he headed out of the room and towards the chapel. Wonwoo was still confused about the venue choice as he wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. Neither of the families were religious. His mother had argued it would attract Western corporations and that the church was just downright gorgeous.

Mingyu spotted the nervous man and grabbed his arm. “Don't be nervous,” he comforted. “Junhui's going to be an awesome temporary husband. I know because I had tea with his mother.”

“I don't even want to know,” Wonwoo sighed, nerves gathering in his stomach.

The wedding was set up in circular fashion, each half with a designated family and the journalists and paparazzi in the very back. Both grooms walked in from opposite side of the circle, meeting in the very center. 

Wonwoo didn't want to know the price of repurposing the old church for this set up. He knew new pews were placed in like bleachers and a new stained glass ceiling was put in. For a business marriage, both sets of parents took the planning aspect way too seriously.

Mingyu whispered encouragement into his ear before scampering off to find a seat in the crowd. Wonwoo peered into the small window and watched his little cousins prance down the aisle, throwing petals up in the air. And then Junhui's brother, an awkward, prepubescent, young teenage walk down the aisle, gripping the white pillow. It made Wonwoo sad as he thought of his own little brother, too sickly to even come to the wedding, making their father set up a livestream that played directly to the Jeon’s movie theater. Wonwoo smiled bittersweetly at the thought of Bohyuk curled up around their cats with a bowl of popcorn in front of them

Normally in Korean weddings, there was no need for the trivial things, like flower girls, but merging two different cultures proved to be difficult. Paperwork was sent into to the Civil Affair Bureau and this ceremony was only for reputation purposes. Many of the ritualistic and traditional aspects were cut out to ensure a total merge, but Wonwoo had heard his mother whisper about wedding photos with Wonwoo in a hanbok.

“Please stand for the grooms,” a deep voice commanded with a shrill echo in Chinese. Wonwoo heard the rustle of fabrics as guest stood up and he gulped down air. Weddings always made him nervous.

His parents suddenly appeared behind him, linking arms as the slowly escorted their son down. Across the aisle stood Junhui, looking handsome in his all white tuxedo and a bright red bow tie. His parents, also with outfits with red accents, walked behind, smiling brightly at the guests. Wonwoo could see where Junhui's dazzling smile came from.

Clicks of the paparazzi and a soothing cello played in the background and Wonwoo grew even more nervous as he stepped closer and closer to his future husband.

A large man and a petite woman stood in the center of the chapel on a wide step. Wonwoo’s stomach dropped as he finally reached Junhui’s side. So close, their arms brushed together.

The man started a deep drone in Korean about the ‘happy merging’ of the two families as the placement for traditional vows, but Wonwoo tuned it out. There were so many eyes on him and he was starting to sweat. He hoped there weren’t any pit stains.

It was almost as if Junhui sensed the nervous demeanor in his future husband and stepped a little bit closer and nudged Wonwoo with his arm. Wonwoo turned to look at him.

Junhui had stuck out his pinky and was wiggling it in Wonwoo’s direction. “Take it,” he mouthed silently as the girl restated the boring speech in Chinese. Wonwoo slowly outstretched his pinky and laced it with Junhui’s.

Wonwoo hoped most of the audience was focused on the speakers rather than the couple’s weird attempt at affection before getting married.

“And you may now kiss.”

Wonwoo flinched and sucked in a breath. He turned to Junhui.

“Ready?” Junhui asked him, still smiling as if the sun was shining out of his ass. Wonwoo admired the optimistic attitude his future husband had. It was refreshing and made Wonwoo want to smile more.

“Ready.” he nodded, trying to put on a focused face, but only making Junhui laugh.

It was just like in the groom’s room; soft lips on his dry ones and fingers threaded through his thick, ebony hair. His knees grew weak again as the butterflies grew ramped in his stomach. Junhui broke it off way too soon and all Wonwoo could hear was the sound of blood rushing into his ears.

The only thing that brought him back was Junhui’s hand gently squeezing his as they walked out of the chapel. There were loud cheers and someone had given Mingyu uncooked rice as rice pelted them in the face. 

Junhui laughed and squeezed Wonwoo’s hand tighter and started a sprint out to the safety of the cars.

It almost felt like a real wedding.

 

**Oh, Happy, Happy Wedding**

Just last night, Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui have officially tied the knot. The wedding was quite large; a modern setup that had the couple kiss in the center of the crowd. Approved reporters were permitted into the wedding, All Korea being one of them, and the ceremony was quite short, like many Korean weddings are. The couple did not have traditional vows that Chinese weddings have, instead two MCs, one in Korean and the other in Chinese, that gave speeches. After the ceremony, it was reported a small gathering for the family members occurred as their first meal as one unit.

Just this morning, on Jeon’s mother’s blog, she posted wedding pictures. Both fathers have stated the marriage for business-only purposes, but the pictures tell otherwise.

The personalities were seen in both men’s dress, as Jeon went for an all-black ensemble while Wen decided on a white tux with a red bow tie, presumably for the Chinese love for red. The pictures depict the couple laughing happily as fingers were laced together. Jeon is even seen in the traditional hanbok in some pictures. In love or not, this couple has chemistry that even some real couples envy.

On the other hand, Jeon’s father has reported that his son will be enlisting in the upcoming year, heading into regular ground infantry. It is assumed that Jeon will be working with artillery due to his business/statistical background.

Their honeymoon location, if they're even having one, has not be announced to the public, but some fans have noted two men very similar to the couple in an airplane heading to Malaysia.

While the wedding seemed to be a successful merge, the future for the two is very murky. Here at All Korea wish the new couple a happy and successful marriage. Subscribe to All Korea for more news like this.

 _Comments_ :

\--- did anyone else see bohyuk’s post? they even set up a livestream to him!! this couple seems to be very sweet

\--- is it just me that finds wonwoo’s enlistment to just regular ground infantry amazing? a rich businessman not using his powers to abuse the system...i have so much respect for this couple now

\--- aaaaaah they're so cute

\--- while this was cute, i do hope their marriage is successful and they stay close even after marriage (if they don't somehow fall in love in the three years wonwoo is at home)

_ click to view 542+ comments _

 

[ photo ]

49,483 likes

 **wenjunnie** malaysia baby!

_view all 732 comments_

**moonbabes** is this your honeymoon?

 **wenjunnie** @moonbabes ;)

* * *

 

Their ‘honeymoon’ at Malaysia was more of a business trip than a vacation. Most of their time was spent videoconferencing with their parents to discuss the logistics of the relationship, settling on the men in China for the warmer months and Korea in the colder months.

Even when Wonwoo tried, there was no alone time with Junhui. Business meeting after business meeting, lunches with petroleum officials, and even tours of Malaysian petroleum drills. The only time they were alone was knocked out on hotel beds after a long day.

It was no different when they arrived back at China. Occasionally there were dinners together that reminded Wonwoo that Junhui was an angel with a tempting personality. But other than that, both men were busy talking with employees or overseeing exports or heading meetings. It was basically a partnership where one harbored a huge crush on the other.

Before he knew it, his military enlistment date was coming up soon. Nerves ate his stomach lying on the cold, empty bed meant for two.

The day before leaving, Wonwoo came back to his house; the two men in the Korean term of their business schedule. Tired and exhausted from wrapping up loose ends and cleaning up his office, he was already looking forward to being discharged.

He opened the doors, yawning widely and loosened his tie as he walked into the kitchen. It was the last day of real food.

A warm light shone in the dining room. Curiosity bubbled inside him and Wonwoo walked towards it. To his knowledge, Junhui was still at the office with a meeting with new employees.

Walking into the dining room, Wonwoo was met with Junhui arranging candles lit around the large table with an abundance of steaming plates of food.

He perked up at the sight of Wonwoo. “Hey, you're home early,” he said happily. Seriously. When does the sun not shine out of Junhui's ass?

Wonwoo smiled back. “I got off early as a ‘going away gift’. So, what's this.”

“I heard military life is tough, so I thought a home cooked meal by your amazing husband would cheer you up before,” he said cheekily. “I called your mom and she gave me all your favorite recipes. You know, I love her as much as my mom.”

Wonwoo blushed and sat down across the table. “Yeah, she's  great sometimes,” he admitted. Junhui stared at him across the table, looking at him expectantly.

“Well,” he said, his eyebrows wiggled. “Dig in.”

The flavors immediately attached his taste buds. “Taste just like my mother’s,” he said softly.

The spice and rich favors were an echo of home, when life was simple. Wonwoo and Bohyuk chattering away at the table waiting for mom to finish cooking as dad unbuttoned the top buttons of shirt, rolling his sleeves up and ready to dig in. The nostalgia brought a wave of emotions to Wonwoo and he dropped his chopsticks, burying his face into his palms. He sniffed a gross, wet one and Junhui softly set his chopsticks down and reached across the table to caress the pale cheek. No tears fell, but Wonwoo had clenched his jaw so hard, it was shaking. “Are you okay?” Junhui asked, softly stroking his thumb on the curve of Wonwoo's jawline.

Another sniff. “I'm fine,” he said through a hoarse throat. “Just going to miss my family and home.”

Junhui frowned, continuing stroking Wonwoo; the comforting touch calming Wonwoo down.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Wonwoo assured as he raised his head and shook his bangs around. Junhui could see that Wonwoo was not fine with swollen eyes and a throat clogged with mucus, but he kept quiet, only offering his hand as support. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat again, the gross, wet mucus moving around in his throat filling the awkward silence. “So how's Korea been for you?”

Junhui shrugged and returned to picking at his food. “It's nice, but different from China,” he sighed. “It's going to be lonely without you, even if we don't see each other often.”

“So is China better?”

“Not exactly. Back home, I had all my ‘boyfriends and girlfriends’,” Junhui answered. “Name dubbed by the tabloids. They were just friends that I hung out with since I hate being alone.” Wonwoo tried not to let his blush through from when he beloved fully in those tabloids; the guilt ran through him.

“Never mind that,” Junhui said brightly, quickly changing the mood. “Mingyu called me and he's taking me out on a tour tomorrow and I'm going to meet all your friends!” Wonwoo couldn't help, but look up at Junhui with his bright smile and happy personality. It almost made him wish this was a real marriage.

 

**Farewell Soldier and the First Year for the Wen/Jeon Marriage**

This morning, a bittersweet farewell was sent to the Korean heir of China-Korea Petroleum Corporation as he headed off to his conscription. Fans noted, not only was the heir’s family there, but also his husband and his family. Jeon’s parents cried much for their brave son. With a quick post on her blog, Jeon’s mother spoke of her son highly, including adorable baby pictures of the stone-cold man.

The couple was seen embracing for quite a while before Jeon’s departure. Wen had also posted on his social media of an adorable meal he cooked for Jeon’s ‘last meal’; a selfie of the two men in front of table filled with more food for just the two of them, stating Jeon would make a “hot and brave soldier that will scare the enemy away with a simple bitch face”. Wen also ‘threatened’ that “his man was to be treated right or else the oil was going to dry up down in Korea,” winky faces included to let us know it was a joke… probably.

Insiders have noted that the couple has been very busy with individual roles, trying to work out the kinks of the new setup of their business. So, it is still undecided about their true relationship, though two more years are still to come. Subscribe to All Korea for more news like this.

 _Comments_ :

\--- good luck wonwoo!!!!

\--- even if there is no romantic relationship, they seem to be close :)

\--- smart thinking on getting military service out now rather than later

\--- junnie’s going to be lonely without his hubby:(

_ click to view 392+ comments _

 

[ photo ]

42,972 likes

 **wenjunnie** hey, korea! you better treat my man right, or the oil is going to dry up! ;) he can defeat the enemy with just one wink!!!

_view all 637 comments_

**moonwonu** aye! use that power junnie!

 **chinadolls** honestly, this is so cute!!!!

* * *

 

The next two years flew by quickly. Both men busy with their own worries; the work made for two was trusted to a tired Junhui as Wonwoo worked on military bases with artillery. Despite Wonwoo’s decision to go into regular ground infantry to avoid special treatment and snobby superiors, he was still assigned to the southern bases, which were known for its easy conditions in comparison to the mountainous and cold bases. He was blessed with Internet cafes and indoor plumbing, meaning continued contact with his family about his well-being and Junhui when he got too stressed with the overload of work. Wonwoo was pretty sure the easy conditions and his continuous rank ups was due to his background, not that he really minded.

That didn't mean his fellow soldiers were also at awe at his ‘celebrity’ status. Occasionally his clothes would be missing when he returned from the showers or the packages Junhui sent from China with loopy handwriting was ransacked, the Chinese snacks stolen and note ripped up. Homophobia wasn't as common in Korea anymore, but that didn't stop comments making fun of him and Junhui surface.

Wonwoo just held his head up and continued his work, smirking when he obtained another rank as the soldiers were transferred to another base.

The day he was discharged was the happiest day of his life. Saluting to his superiors and finally greeting his parents gave him so much happiness; the gruel part of his life was over. Junhui had also came to greet him, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a case of chocolate; the familiar bright smile greeting him, butterflies surfacing in his stomach again.

Wonwoo didn't know what his feelings were toward Junhui, and now that he was home, he was going to find out.

 

**Welcome Home Jeon Wonwoo and Diving into the Celebrity World.**

Jeon Wonwoo has finally been discharged from the army after his two years of mandatory service. After serving in the army at several southern bases with the specialty of artillery, Jeon is happy to be home, posting on his social media just minutes after returning home with happy pictures with his family and husband, looking handsome in his uniform. The family was seen arriving at Jeon’s favorite barbecue restaurant, known for its expensive beef and endless flow of food.

It was also revealed, on Wen’s social media, that the couple would be on a popular television talk show, Happy Together, to discuss their relationship and business. Other guests include former Girls Generation member, Jessica Jung, and actress Ha Jiwon; the topic revolving around business.

Subscribe to All Korea for more news like this.

Comments:

\--- have you seen wonwoo? he got so buff and handsome

\--- junhui is one lucky man

\--- wonhui is going on variety shows? are they korea’s kardashians? i don’t know how i feel about this

\--- they're going to meet jessica? awesome!!!

_ click to view 612+ comments _

 

**Transcript of Jeon Wonwoo’s and Wen Junhui’s segment in Happy Together**

Posted 1 day ago by wenjunhuifangirl

_T/N This is for all the people who want to see Junhui's and Wonwoo's relationship dynamic without skipping through the hour-long episode._

**MC** : So how what were your initial reactions to the arranged marriage?

 **W** : (laughs and turns bright red) Um, I did not take it that well laughs again). I basically threw a huge fit because… oh my God, I can't say this.

 **MC** : Why?

 **W** : (turns even redder and looks at husband) My husband might hate me after this.

 **J** : (pats husband on the back) I'm sure I will be fine.

 **W** : I read tabloids and actually believed them.

 **MC and J** : (laughs)

 **J** : That's what you scared of?

 **W** : But after we met up before the actual wedding ceremony, my whole viewpoint changed.

 **J** : (rolls his eyes) Actually he started choking when I walked in. I'm going to take that as a compliment to my physical appearance.

 **MC** : So, tell us about your wedding ceremony then. Was it as magical as the press made it seem?

 **J and W** : (exchange glances and laugh)

 **J** : It was so much shorter than all my cousins’ weddings. It was so weird and the reception was so small, but yummy. And Wonwoo looked really cute in his hanbok.

 **W** : (blushes) That's just how Korean weddings are.

 **MC** : So, I'm going to ask the question many fans have been asking through social media: was the kiss at the wedding your first kiss?”

 **J** : (opens his mouth to say something, but W puts his hand over it)

 **W** : I'm going to tell the story, babe (t/n Wonwoo also wiggles his eyebrows and kind was dominating). So Junhui does come in before the ceremony, and we talked-

 **J** : Very awkwardly may I add (t/n then Wonwoo holds Junhui's mouth for the rest of the time he talks)

 **W** : And then out of nowhere, Junhui grabs my face and starts kissing me (t/n Wonwoo does make use of visuals, but sadly, they do not kiss, just a lot of gigging and holding onto each other's arms).

 **Whole Audience** : (starts squealing and screaming)

 **J** : No dirty thoughts! I just didn't want the ceremony to be awkward!

 **MC** : Wow! I was not expecting that (laughs). So, are you guys going to continue this marriage or will it end in five years? (t/n way to make it awkward buddy)

 **J** : Only time will tell.

_(t/n so this is as much I could write down before I got tired, but as far as I know, the rest of it talks about each individual celebrity’s business... so just boring stuff.)_

4,935 notes

* * *

 

Junhui laid on the couch and blew his bangs up. The summer air was hot and sticky, and his skimpy tank top stuck to his sweaty back. Now that Wonwoo was back, the workload had lessened greatly as the business eased into the new set up. More days were free ones and Junhui could finally relax a bit. He turned over and grabbed the book he was reading off the table and flipped to the page he was on. The library inside the Chinese house let in a lot of natural light, but was horribly ventilated; the gross feeling of fabric on sweat was up and down his back.

Junhui had stripped down to running shorts and a tank top, hoping he wasn't crossing some sort of nudity boundary Wonwoo had, and turned a page in the book.

Thinking of his husband, he blushed a dark red. Wonwoo had just gotten so buff. Junhui had prided himself in having a lean and muscular figure, but spending two years at the army meant so much muscle build up. Hugging him on the day he arrived home, Junhui almost passed out. He went in for the hug, and found himself wrapped up in thick, bulging muscles.

Wonwoo was still a tad bit shorter than him, but the body he had was of model’s: a six pack, large arms, back muscles that cut through thin shirts. Junhui couldn't stop staring. Many of his fans have noted the muscle gain, and the high-quality pictures were not scarce. Junhui fanned himself before turning his attention back to the book, getting lost in the fictional world of fantasy and mystery.

The house was dark and quiet when Wonwoo arrived home. He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the ends open as he undid his belt. The summer weather at China was so much hotter than Korea. He scratched the back of his head, wondering where Junhui was, he wanted the Chinese to take him out for ice cream or something delicious.

Despite being back for six months, it was during their Korean term, and he had not acquainted himself with the Chinese household due to his busy schedule his first year of marriage. Wandering around the house for a bit, Wonwoo finally stopped at a set of double doors that he hasn't been in yet. He pushed on one of the worn, wood doors and stepped in.

Wonwoo was in awe, staring at the rows of tall shelves filled with books vary from wide and thick to thin and small from worn to brand new. How did Junhui forget to tell him there was a library in their house? He loved reading. It was Wonwoo's dream come true. But something in the corner made Wonwoo's heart skip a beat.

Junhui had fallen asleep on the couch while he was reading. The book perched on his chest as one arm stretched behind his head as a fleshy pillow and the other on his stomach. The couch sat right next to an expansive window; sunlight filtering onto Junhui. It made him seem so angelic, like the day they first met.

Wonwoo's heart thumped so hard like a schoolgirl with a crush and he almost couldn't breathe right. Just staring, a bit creepily, at the man, in awe of the beauty and perfection the golden man was.

He was so fucked.

“Junhui,” he whispered after he gathered the nerves to tip toe next to the sleeping man, setting a palm down on the exposed shoulder. The man sleepily opened his eyes, mouth opening widely to let a sleepy gasp to escape.

“Hey,” Junhui smiled through his squinty, tired eyes. Fingers moving upward to grab onto Wonwoo's hand. “I was waiting for you.” Wonwoo’s stomach did somersaults. 

The lazy smile bloomed on Junhui's face and Wonwoo felt himself to be dragged down upon the man. “Sleepy,” Junhui said. “I want snuggles.”

Wonwoo fell onto the man who scooted over on the tiny couch. Junhui closed his eyes again and placed his cheek on Wonwoo's chest.

Wonwoo laid there, not knowing what to do with the sleepy, beautiful boy on his chest. “Um, Junhui?”

Junhui hummed a response.

“I'm kind of hungry, do you want to go out to eat?”

Junhui sat up, a cheeky, feline look fell across his face. “Sure.” And released the pale man.

“You know what?” the tanned man asked his husband as they sat up and headed to the bedroom.

“What?”

“I missed you when you were gone.”

 

**Romance in the Air?**

Wonhui fans buckle up because reports the couple on a date have surfaced. Yes, other ‘dates’ have occurred, like a simple lunch out or brunch with family, but Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo have been spotted in a simple, coastal restaurant for a meal for two.

Sneaky fan pictures show the couple in the outdoor patio, talks with hushed voices, as the sunset set the mood behind them. Fans report them sharing meals and even splitting a large bowl of ice cream for dessert. Romantic date?

Skeptics, beware. Wen, the more social savvy of the two, posted on his social media a simple picture of a white table cloth with hands linked together as the center, leaving many fans (and haters) to believe that the couple is actually falling for each other.

Their marriage has almost reached its four-year mark, leaving only one year until the we get an answer. But we won't know until they announce it, so subscribe to All Korea for more stories like this.

Comments:

\--- just announce your love already!!!

\--- they're being way too obvious

\--- not every hot boy is gay guys… look at me

\--- ^^ we got a hater who can't stand to see gay boys doing it better

\--- wonhui for life!!

_ click to view 646+ comments  _

 

[ photo ]

37,963 likes

 **wenjunnie** it's been lonely without you

view all 639 comments

 **leejain** totally subtweeting (on Instagram) your hubby

 **jwonu** missed you too 

* * *

 

 

“Your decision must be made by March.”

The words rang in Wonwoo's ears after his father dropped it on him. By next month, Wonwoo needed to have decided if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful man sleeping next to him. He laid on the large bed, neck turned to gaze at the man bathed in moonlight. By now, almost five years being married with the man, Wonwoo knew he was in love.

From their first (and only) kiss to the sweet notes placed on his nightstand every Sunday since the beginning of their marriage (even during his military service through the enormous care packages) to the sweet home cooked meals to everything about Junhui. Wonwoo was a hundred percent sure he was in love with Wen Junhui.

But he didn't know about Junhui. Wonwoo had hung out with Junhui's friends before, enjoying the time, but noticing just how touchy Junhui was with everyone. He probably liked the Chinese more than Junhui liked him.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his palms.

“Your brain is working so hard it woke me up,” Junhui joked sleepily next to him. And rolled over, propping his head up with his hand, smiling his sleepy smile. “So whatcha thinking about?”

Wonwoo shook his head. Half-naked at midnight was not the way to confess your love to your husband, well, not in their circumstances. “Nothing.”

“C’mon,” Junhui whined cutely, using his other hand to playfully shove Wonwoo's bare shoulder. His skin burned at the touch. “I'm your husband, I deserve to know.”

Impulse drove Wonwoo, and he grabbed Junhui's face. Only staring into those curious eyes before doing what Junhui did on the first day they met, and kissed him. It was sweet and long, tongues brushing against lips. It was addicting in a way, how Junhui drew in his lips, sweet exhales.

Wonwoo almost didn't want to stop, but he forced himself to tear his lips away. “I like you… a lot,” he said in a small voice. Eyes desperately searching Junhui's for some sort of answer. “I don't want a divorce.”

The confession fell from his lips like glass onto concrete. The truth shattering around them, Junhui to decide who gets hurt.

Shock surfaced in those deep, brown eyes that Wonwoo have memorized and stared way too long at. It was silent. Nothing moved, made a sound; just silence.

Panic crawled up Wonwoo's spine and his flight instincts kicked in. The covers were thrown off his body and just in a matter of seconds, Junhui was alone.

Wonwoo ran down the empty hallways, shadows creeping around every corner, not knowing what his final destination was. He found himself in the garden he planted with Junhui. He had nagged Junhui so much that day, wanting the optimal amount of flowers. The tanned one never grew upset or frustrated, just laughed and grabbed a shovel to help dig.

How could Wonwoo be blessed with such an amazing man, but have him slip through his pale fingers?

Love sucks.

Wonwoo didn't know how long he was outside, the green grass tickling his naked back as the moon mocked him. Reminding him of the times Junhui couldn't fall asleep, needing Wonwoo's company for a quick walk to gaze at the moon. Sometimes falling asleep on the Wonwoo's shoulder, prompting him to carry the tired boy back.

There was a rustle of frantic and foliage and Wonwoo sat up. Security was tight in their little house, even adopting two ferociously cute guard dogs. His sharp eyes scanned the area only to be meet with a shy figure, clutching a small blanket as he shuffled towards Wonwoo.

The bright smile was still on his face as he flopped down next to Wonwoo, wrapping a blanket around the two of them. “You can't just spring up things like that, Wonwoo. I'm a slow thinker.”

Wonwoo tensed. What was that supposed to mean?

“You overreact too much” Junhui playfully complained, not caring that Wonwoo wasn't responding. He pushed his fingers into the tangled strands of ebony hair and smile wider. “If you waited around, I would have told you…” he trailed of and moved close to Wonwoo's left ear. “I want stay married with you, too.”

 

 

**Wedding Bells and Love**

Let's be honest, who hasn't seen Wen Junhui's latest social media posts. They have been filled with cute pictures of his business husband, Jeon Wonwoo, but just last night, it became so real.

At the early hours of three, Wen posted a simple, grainy picture of the couple’s legs as they laid outside, presumably viewing the moon because that's just what Junhui does, but the caption changed revealed the truth some of us have been waiting for since their marriage was announced.

They're official!

With the simple words “with my love”, fans were pleased to find out Wen and Jeon have actually fallen in love during their business marriage.

This morning, Jeon finally posted something on his social media after several months of inactivity, of tanned fingers, sporting a new, shiny ring.

Both parents have confirmed of the couple’s choice, stating it was all their sons’ decision to fall in love and they're happy to support them.

The vow renewals are planned for towards the June twenty eighth, the halfway point between their birthdays. Jeon's mom has announced that it was to be an outdoor wedding, on the beaches of Jeju. It'll be a more family-centered wedding, but a livestream will be posted on her blog for fans.

Many fans joke that ‘love is real now that wonhui is canon’ and here at All Korea, we fully believe this. Subscribe to All Korea for more news like this.

 _Comments_ :

\--- GOD IS REAL. MY PORES ARE CLEAR MY SKIN IS SMOOTH

\--- and they said arranged marriages don't work

\--- I'VE WATCHED THEIR LOVE BLOOM FROM THE START AND I AM SOOO PROUD

\--- *clenches fist*

_ click to view 747+ comments _

 

[ photo ]

50,461 likes

 **wenjunnie** with my love

view all 782 comments

 **jaehaekang** this is so sweet i’m crying

 **musicalwaves** i woke up to a blessing

 

[ photo ]

42,695 likes

 **jwonu** put a ring on it

view all 624 comments

 **appreciatethem** my longest yea boi

 **kwontae** GOALS

 

**Recap of Wonhui Wedding**

Posted 1 day ago by wonhuimodelstatus

_Note: I was half asleep watching the livestream because it was streaming at midnight for me, but this is for all the people who aren’t crazy like me._

So, the livestream starts at roughly 3:00 PM KST, and is just Mingyu, Wonwoo's best friend, carrying the camera around. He visits the beach where staff are setting up and the two grooms’ dressing room (they're both dressed perverts).

I think they're wearing the same tuxedos they wore for their first wedding, but they still look fine as fuck. Wonwoo doesn't talk much, but smile at the camera. [ gif ]

Junhui does talk to Mingyu, and honestly, it's so cute. He talks about being so excited to walk down the aisle with Wonwoo and how nervous he was about not tripping. This is all when Minghao, Junhui's close family friend, is doing in his hair, so there's some adorable side commentary between Mingyu and Minghao. [ gif ]

After that, the ceremony is about to start, so Mingyu returns the camera to the tripod in the front of the beach. It's a relatively small wedding, so Junhui's cousins are flower girls again, and they're so adorable. [ gif ]

But the awesome part is that they hold back the ring bearer and let Wonwoo and Junhui walk first. They're so cute by the way. [ gif ]

You might think that's weird, but when Wonwoo and Junhui walk to the end of the aisle, Wonwoo's dad gets up. He goes to the microphone and tells the wedding he had a surprise for Wonwoo.

Guys, I literally started crying, but Junhui's brother comes into frame and is pushing a wheelchair (meant for beaches with the big inflatable wheels) with Bohyuk (he's been sick forever, though the Jeons won't disclose his sickness, which makes sense). Like Bohyuk is holding the pillow with the rings and Wonwoo like grabs onto Junhui and starts laughing and crying. [ gif ]

It was the sweetest thing, oh my God.

Junhui looks so happy and is smiling his biggest smile and Wonwoo just is clinging onto his husband, crying his eyes out while smiling.

And then they get through the service, and it's over an hour long since Junhui wanted individual vows, which were the sweetest things; they were more like individual confessions, see the translation on @wonjunnie.

After that, there's rice thrown (like at their first wedding), and it's just a sweet wedding and shit. [ gif ]

The livestream does end there, but Mingyu posted on his YouTube channel a video of the reception.

Thanks for reading!! @junnu has a recap of the reception. 

7,274 notes

 

**Recap on Kim Mingyu's Vlog of Wonwoo’s and Junhui’s Reception**

Posted 1 day ago by junnu

_Thanks to @wonhuimodelsatus for the shout out! I appreciate it. _

This is a video from Mingyu's perspective, who is a full-time YouTuber, so don't get mad at the limited wonhui moments.

So, it starts with Mingyu's perspective of throwing rice at Junhui and Wonwoo, which is super hilarious. [ gif ]

And then somehow Mingyu and Minghao are best friends, so they drive to the reception place which is a super fancy hotel on the beach, being totally honest, the two were so cute in the car. Minghao made fun of Mingyu and they had car karaoke.

At the reception, it was super fancy, and half of the video was just Mingyu attempting to get food and dropping it. But he filmed the first dance, and the two of them danced with their moms and it was so cute. [ gif ]

And then it was the couple dance, and honestly they looked so in love. They danced to a piece their good friend, producer Lee Jihoon, created for them, and it was so intimate and beautiful! (Here’s the link to the audio) [ gif ]

Mingyu then edits the video so it’s just a montage of the dance, and those boys got some moves, especially Junhui He was bending in half and shit, like how? [ gif ]

Sorry this is so short! Just in general, it seemed to be a very Western-styled wedding, but it was totally adorable, and I’m very thankful the families allowed us to see what it was like!

9,253 notes

 

**Transcript of the Vows**

Posted 1 day ago by wonjunnie

[ gif ]

_T/N Sorry my Korean is a bit iffy, I tried the best I could! Also, thanks for tagging me @wonhuimodelstatus!_

**MC** : Junhui, would you please state your vows?

 **J** : (nods) I, Wen Junhui, take Jeon Wonwoo to be my husband I love (laughs). Our business marriage has been a rollercoaster of feelings; I’m going to be honest. I didn’t know that I was falling in love you with you until the first day we lived in our Chinese house after your military service. I didn’t realize how much I loved your buff arms and your bitch face until you woke me up. The way you looked at me was the way I wanted someone to look at me since I was an awkward teen. You were the man that made me laugh because you’re an overthinker. Even flubbing your confession, but I just loved you more when you ran out of the room. You, Jeon Wonwoo, are the man I want to live with, and I’m just so happy I have had the privilege to be your first and last husband. I love you.

 **MC** : And Wonwoo?

 **W** : I, Jeon Wonwoo, do take this awfully handsome man as mine. I’ve known I loved you since the day of our first wedding. When you popped in to get to know me and then attacked me with a kiss. You made butterflies flutter in my stomach, and they haven’t gone away for five years. You, Wen Junhui, make me breathless every day, from you bright smile to your stupid dances. I lose my breath around you because I love you so much. Wen Junhui, I am honored in calling myself you only husband and I intend to keep it that way. I love you, too.

 **MC** : And you may now kiss.

7,236 notes

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”

Junhui let out a little giggle and turned off his phone. He rolled over to face his husband, bodies as close, their noses brushed against each other. “None of your business,” he teased, making a squinty face like a spoiled baby.

“Oh, but I’m your husband, baby,” Wonwoo grumbled, moving his large arms over to snatch the laughing Chinese. He moved his lips to Junhui’s ears, plush lips brushing against the shell of his ear, making him shiver. “All of your business is my business.”

Junhui screeched and tried to wriggle his way out. “Let go of me, you nosy bastard!” Wonwoo only held on tighter. Fingers coming up to tickle the tanned sides. Junhui kicked more before relenting. “Fine, fine. I’ll tell you. I’ve been reading news articles and fan analysis of us!”

“What?”

“You know All Korea? And those fans who like to analyze every detail of our life?”

“That sounds slightly creepy, but I’ll let it pass because you're my husband.”

“They’re cute,” Junhui whined.

“Whatever,” Wonwoo reached out to capture his husband again. “Let’s sleep. You tire me.” Junhui only hummed, relaxing into the embrace.

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”

 

[ photo ]

56,239 likes

 **wenjunnie** he’s a sleepy boy  <3

_view all 826 comments_

**moonandback** #sneakypicturesofyourhusband

 **jwonu** i still love you, even if you take ugly pictures of me sleeping #isthatdrool?

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
